


Secrets We Keep

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would hate him if he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts), [hernameisgeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/gifts), [NinaRooxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/gifts).



Castiel bites on his lip, bites down the self-loathing as he loses his self. 

Hot water splatters across his back as he braces himself against the shower’s slippery tile with one hand. Eyes shut tight, he can hear the rush of the water muffling his gasps and grunts as he continues, unable to stop—

The steam makes everything hazy, or maybe its just the haze of lust he’s lost himself in as Cas strokes his pulsing cock, knowing this is wrong, so  _very_ wrong but he can’t help himself—

_Dean Winchester shirtless. Dean Winchester naked, moaning with desire as Cas kisses him, touches him—their slick skin sliding against one another as they gasp—desperate grasping at each other—_

Cas's hand jerked faster and faster as he imagined it:  
  
 _Dean pinning him down, fucking him deep and fast_ _and—_  Oh God— _Then he imagined turning the tables on him—him being the one fucking Dean hard into that memory foam mattress he was always bragging about._

Cas gritted his teeth as his hand flew across his dick—he was so hot, so hard, so  _close—_

 _“Oh—Cas—”_   _Dean would whimper—_  No, wait, that wasn’t right—  _“Oh, fuck, Cas!” he would cry as he lost it all—_

That pushed Cas over the edge—he clamped his teeth down to swallow his moan as he spilled all over his hand—the shower wall. His vision went white and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. 

As he came to, he swayed on the spot before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Now that it was over, there was nothing left but the shame. Holding his face in his hands, Cas tried not to let it overcome him. 

————————-

Halfway across town, it was Dean Winchester in the shower having to muffle his grunts as he imagined his best friend writhing under him, making these sexy little sounds as Dean fucked his hand faster and faster. 

_“My turn, Dean,” and then Cas pushing him back into the memory foam mattress—Cas pounding into him so hard he would see stars. Cas’s face, screwed up in pleasure, blushing hot as he muttered his name over and over again, “Dean—Dean—Dean!”_

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean gasped as he came, and it felt like an eternity for him to come down from his high. 

He leaned against the wall of the shower, the water beating down on him now lukewarm. Closing his eyes, as the droplets fell off his lashes, Dean felt a lump in his throat.

————————-

Though each in their own, lonely showers, both thought the same—

_He would hate me if he knew._


End file.
